rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 5
The fifth season of Anxiety's Drag Race '''was announced Monday, May 13th, 2019. 14 Queens were cast, ready to fight for the title of "America's Next Anxiety Induced Drag Superstar". The winner of the fifth season won a lifetime supply of MAC Cosmetics, became the face of the 2019 Fenty Beauty Fall Campaign, a 2 month luxurious getaway to the Daftö Resort AB in Sweden, a years supply of Absolut Vodka and a cash prize of $100,000. The season 5 queen crowned "America's Next Anxiety Induced Drag Superstar" was Diana Omen O'Hara, while Britney Iman Bitch and Galantis Atlantis both won the title of Miss Congeniality. Second out, '''Leo returned to compete on[[Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 6| Season 6]]. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Anxiety's Drag Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and was eliminated. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant appeared in the Finale episode. Episodes Episode 1: ''"Opposites Attract"'' Airdate: June 12th, 2019 *'Guest Judges:' Adele *'Main Challenge:' Design and create two conceptual opposite looks. *'Mini-Challenge:' Pose with Indiana Androgynous 'in a photoshoot. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Galantis Atlantis ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize: A sickening collection of luxury skincare from Kylie Skin. *'Main Challenge Winner: '''The Queen '' *'Main Challenge Prize: 'A stunning trip for two to Paris at the ''Pullman Paris Tour Eiffel Resort and a sickening latex gown from Jane Doe Latex * '''Bottom Two:' Ajax & Zada Silky * Lip-Sync Song: "Hello" by Adele * Eliminated: ''Ajax'' * Farewell Message: '''"Gurl, I guess my disinfectant wasn't strong enough;/ CU on da other side whores" '''Entrance Order Episode 2: ''"Untucked: The Muscial"'' Airdate: June 16th, 2019 *'Guest Judges:' Jaden Smith & Calvin Harris *'Main Challenge:' Wow the judges in a live singing, dance number inspired by iconic moments from RuPaul's Drag Race: Untucked scenes. *'Mini-Challenge:' Seduce Your Way Into a Night Club *'Mini-Challenge Winner/s: Jasmine A'keria Martini '&''' Miss Melanin ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' A $1,500 gift card from J.J. Malibu *'Main Challenge Winner'': '''Phoenix Nadja '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A $2,500 gift card from The Crème Shop and a wig wardrobe from Drag by Chariel * '''Bottom Two: Leo '&''' Zada Silky ' * '''Lip-Sync Song:' "Vroom Vroom" by Charli XCX * Eliminated: Leo * Farewell Message: '"''I leave a winner, good luck Ladies!" '''Episode 3: ''"Glamour Doll Music Videos"'' Airdate: June 26th, 2019 *'Guest Judges:' Kid Cudi & Nicole Scherzinger *'Main Challenge:' Create music videos by writing lyrics and doing vocals to a song by The Pussycat Dolls *'Mini-Challenge:' Glam up your Breasts *'Mini-Challenge Winner/s: Diana Omen O'Hara '&''' Jasmine A'keria Martini' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' A $2000 gift card from Home Town Buffet *'Main Challenge Winner'': ''Diana Omen O'Hara' *'Main Challenge Prize: A stunning jewellery collection from Prada and a custom website from Squarespace.com * '''Bottom Three: Jasmine A'keria Martini, The Aphrodite '''& Zada Silky ' * '''Lip-Sync Song:' "When I Grow Up" by The Pussycat Dolls * Eliminated: Zada Silky * Farewell Message: ''"I'm feeling broken rn but I will do better"'' Episode 4: ''"The Met Gala Ball"'' Airdate: June 30th, 2019 *'Guest Judges:' Skinnytittykiesha & Nicki Minaj *'Main Challenge:' Design and construst 3 looks for The Met Gala Ball *'Mini-Challenge:' Celebrity Photobomb *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Britney Iman Bitch ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' A years supply of teeth whitening kits from HiSmile *'Main Challenge Winner: '''Butterscotch Blondie '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''Two sickening sequin gowns from TheIconic.com * '''Bottom Two: Miss Melanin '&''' Sarah Tonin ' * '''Lip-Sync Song:' "Megatron" by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Sarah Tonin * Farewell Message: ''"My serotonin wasn't strong enough BUT my legacy will poison you forever"'' Episode 5: ''"Sexy Neon Girls"'' Airdate: July 3rd, 2019 *'Guest Judges:' Bonnie Asmara & Azealia Banks *'Main Challenge:' Perform a neon paint splash burlesque act infront of a live audience *'Mini-Challenge:' Eat a whole basket of KFC chicken as fast as you can *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Phoenix Nadja ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' $2,000 gift card from Fierce Queen Heels. *'Main Challenge Winner: '''Estee Envy '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A $2,000 gift card from Casper Sleep and a $3,000 gift card from Catherine D'Lish * '''Bottom Two: Butterscotch Blondie '&''' The Aphrodite ' * '''Lip-Sync Song:' "breathin" by Ariana Grande '' * '''Eliminated: The Aphrodite' * Farewell Message: ''"Boom clap! I'm a intergalactic superstar! My journey is just beginning!"'' Episode 6: ''"Queen of Resorts"'' Airdate: July 7th, 2019 *'Guest Judges:' James St. James and Susanne Bartsch *'Main Challenge:' Design and host your own luxury resort *'Mini-Challenge:' Transform yourself into a living doll *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Butterscotch Blondie ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' A $1,000 gift card from Coolhaus Ice Cream *'Main Challenge Winner/s: '''Galantis Atlantis & Miss Melanin '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A five night trip to Toronto courtesy of Tourism Toronto and A $3,000 gift cards from TravelGay.com * '''Bottom Two: Jasmine A'keria Martini '&''' Phoenix Nadja ' * '''Lip-Sync Song:' "Cheap Thrills" by Sia * Eliminated: ''Jasmine A'keria Martini'' * Farewell Message: '''"My thrills ain't cheap. This cooch will be back & the Martini's thrive onwards". '''Episode 7: ''"The Snatch Game"'' Airdate: July 13th, 2019 *'Guest Judges:' Erica Sinclair & Silky Nutmeg Ganache *'Main Challenge:' The Snatch Game *'Mini-Challenge:' Reading Is Fundamental *'Mini-Challenge Winner: ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' A $1,000 gift card from Coolhaus Ice Cream *'Main Challenge Winner: ''Diana Omen O'Hara' *'Main Challenge Prize: A collection of handbags and purses from Saint Laurent & a $2000 gift card from Fierce Queen Heels * 'Bottom Two: Butterscotch Blondie '& Miss Melanin ' * '''Lip-Sync Song:' "How Ya Doin'?" (feat. Missy Elliott) by Little Mix * Eliminated: Miss Melanin * Farewell Message: ''"Muah sluts! Your country goddess is leaving but remember. Fuck y'all, jk <3"'' Snatch Game Characters Episode 8: ''"Rated R: The Musical"'' Airdate: July 16th, 2019 *'Guest Judges:' Rihanna *'Main Challenge:' Wow the judges in a live singing, dance number inspired by a track from Rihanna's album Rated R. *'Mini-Challenge:' Make sexy faces while you remove your makeup *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Butterscotch Blondie ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' A stunning collection of kitchen items worth $5000 *'Main Challenge Winner: ''Butterscotch Blondie' *'Main Challenge Prize: A $2000 skin care package from Ole Henriksen and an exclusive copy of Rihanna's new album. * 'Bottom Two: Galantis Atlantis '& The Queen ' * '''Lip-Sync Song:' "Rockstar 101" by Rihanna * Eliminated: Galantis Atlantis * Farewell Message: '''"Rock ain't my thing but many other things are. Kill it x" '''Snatch Game Characters Episode 9: ''"Original Gals Makeovers"'' Airdate: July 21st, 2019 *'Guest Judges:' Elvira & Jessica Alba *'Main Challenge:' Transform the Top 6 of Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 1 into members of their Drag Family. *'Mini-Challenge:' Resting Brunch Face *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Phoenix Nadja ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' $2,500 gift card from L.a. Eyeworks *'Main Challenge Winner: '''Estee Envy '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A $2000 skin care package from Ole Henriksen and an exclusive copy of Rihanna's new album. * '''Bottom Two: Britney Iman Bitch '&''' The Queen ' * '''Lip-Sync Song:' "Bootylicious" by Destiny's Child * Eliminated: ''Britney Iman Bitch'' * Farewell Message:'' "I've grown as a person and I am now 100%... that BITCH. TY my luvs xBIB out"'' Makeover Pair-ups Episode 10: ''"The Farm Ball"'' Airdate: July 30th, 2019 *'Guest Judges:' Shania Twain & Adam Rippon *'Main Challenge:' Design and construct 3 looks for The Farm Ball *'Mini-Challenge:' Everybody Loves Puppets *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Phoenix Nadja ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' A copy of SOPHIE's Limited Edition Remix Album Clutch Bag valued at $240 *'Main Challenge Winner: ''Phoenix Nadja' *'Main Challenge Prize: Four-night stay at Frog Meadow Farm B&B in Vermont, courtesy of My Gay Getaway. * 'Bottom Two: Estee Envy '& The Queen' * '''Lip-Sync Song:' "Man! I Feel Like A Woman" by Shania Twain * Eliminated: The Queen ''' * '''Farewell Message: ''"Rock on fags x" '''Episode 11: ''"Queens Everywhere Top 3"' ''Airdate: August 5th, 2019 *'Main Challenge: '''Write and perform your own verse to RuPaul's hit song "Queens Everywhere". *'Runway Theme:' Very Best Drag * '''Lip-Sync Song:' "Queens Everywhere" by RuPaul * Top 3: Butterscotch Blondie, Diana Omen O'Hara & Phoenix Nadja * Eliminated: Estee Envy ' * '''Farewell Message: '"Ew gross:(" '''Episode 12: ''"Grand Finale"'' Airdate: August 10th, 2019 * Winner of Anxiety's Drag Race: Diana Omen O'Hara * Runners-Up: Butterscotch Blondie & Phoenix Nadja * Miss Congeniality: Britney Iman Bitch '''& Galantis Atlantis' '''Gallery'